my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atira Musil
Atira Musil '(アティラ ムシル, ''Atira Mushiru), also known as 'Arty '(アーティ, Aati) by her childhood friends, is the Principal of Spellbound High School, who graduated from U.A. High School. She is the elder sister of Natalie Musil, a teacher at Spellbound and is the mentor to Rebecca Lancelot a Emitter-Quirk user. Appearance Atira is a beautiful young woman who shares some features of an actual fox; such as a fox tail and fox ears; such features make her stand out even among regular Quirk Users. Her eyes are a warm golden/amber color that glimmer with warm and acceptance, with long, straight, and flowing pink hair stopping at her bottom. During her time as a U.A. student, she wore the standard U.A. uniform without the customary red tie. Underneath her blazer, she wears a white collared shirt. Her skirt is held up with a belt, and clipped on the belt is her katana`s sheath and her katana when not in use. Her hair was also shorter to keep out of her way when fighting. Her hero costume is a set of mostly body-protective armor with a few spots on her arms, and legs being exposed. In the winter months, she wears a white full-button military jacket with golden epaulets. She wears black stockings and brown combat boots on her feet. Personality Atira is a bold, hot-tempered, cordial, courageous person who holds no bios towards people who have no quirks seeing them as equally unique as people who do have quirks. Atira tends to come off as a person who is both blunt and mindful of her words; though she sometimes does not sugarcoat things when she is being absolutely serious, she also doesn`t deny that sometimes the odds of winning are slim at best. However, she has shown an ability to hold her words back, as sometimes saying what she wants to say out loud could cause somebody to panic. Battle In battle, Atira becomes a bold, brazen, and cool-headed person who fears nothing and nobody not even death. You could describe her as more stupid but she`s not stupid; she becomes a more cunning warrior who relies on battle smarts, and knowledge of other`s people`s quirks. Her own quirk, Crushing Fang is a combination of three things; instantaneous teleportation, mental attacks, and photographic memory allowing her to analyze and memorize any and every quirk she faces. Enemies To her enemies, she showed the more colder side of herself; seeing villains as less than humans and morally wrong despite how good their intentions might be. She referrers to villains as the "trash" of society; all of the people that society didn`t want. Many of the villains she faces call her a stuck-up hero until she brings them in. Due to her stoic nature; many of her comrades in arms try to avoid coming across her in battle, or when she is on patrol duty. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: Atira is recognized as the sixth strongest hero in the world. She is the "Princess" '''of the Hero World, recognized and ranked among some of the strongest heroes. Even the seventh strongest hero`s quirk pale in comparison to Atira`s immense quirk control rumored to be below that of the fifth strongest hero: Everest Todoroki, Endeavor`s younger sister. Her sharp reflexes make her one of the most dangerous and faster heroes; combined with her immensely powerful quirk, Atira is recognized by the Hero Community as a literal force of nature, not to be messed with or talked down to. Even her reflexes are noted to be inhuman on the level of a literal Demigoddess, however it should be noted that Atira is a modified human with animal traits and markings that make her seem inhuman when she has really been modified in terms of her physical appearance along with some of her biological traits been altered as well. Her sharp sense of smell, due to the altering of a part of her biology allows her a very acute nose that allows to detect odors as well as stinky, sweet, savory, and even the smell of blood simply by sniffing the air. Due to animals having a better sense of smell than a human, Atira`s sense of smell is on that of an animal. Like her younger sister, her advantage in battle is her ability to memorize quirks used against her, the main versatility of their shared quirk is that it enhances all of their senses. '''Keen Intellect: Atira is capable of formulating strategies on the fly being capable of luring people into traps with her very good acting skills. Even Shota Todoroki and Aizama said that she seems like a very honest person so they were very caught off by her cunning and manipulative nature in battle tricking her enemies into surrendering themselves. Quirk Crushing Fang: Atira`s Quirk grants her the ability to enter into somebody`s mind engaging in mental combat with the defenses of one`s mind, as well as granting Atira the ability to drive somebody insane by planting fake images inside their heads. This quirk is also physical enhancing all of her natural abilities, and is also shared with her younger siblings. Atira shows a high resistance to mental and physical attacks being seemly unaffected by Dabi`s flames due to her armor repelling all of the flames as well as her natural resistance to heat and ice. Equipment * Sumatra: Atira`s katana and her primary weapon, in battle when unsheathed it glows a blood-red color''' unnerving her enemies and allies alike. It generates crimson red flames on command due to her Quirk being capable of generating fire and ice. With Sumatra, she can slash sixty times faster than with a regular katana as well as slice six times at the same time. * '''Savannah Armor: This suit of golden armor is one that repels high-level Quirks and is known to be one of the most strongest suits of armor in the entire world. Stats Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Principals Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Council of Ten